I Need You
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Remember when Soul was getting partner-request letters? Well so did Maka. How will Soul react? And what if a certain someone who really admires Maka enters the picture? The story takes place after saving Kid in the Book of Eibon.. SoulxMakaxOC
1. One: OC Introduction

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me :)  
>So, I hope you enjoy!<p>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Description of OC: His hairstyle is like Akane's(Long Sword Meister of Soul Eater Not!). He has dark, black hair and glasses. He has dark blue eyes. He wears a polo shirt under a blue, sleeveless hoodie. He wears black, denim, loose pants and sneakers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow... This school is huge..." the boy said as he looked up at the staircase. He tightened his grip on his shoulder bag. "...and quite a long staircase..." he gulped as he narrowed his eyes to try to see the end of it on the other side. He sighed.<p>

"Might as well walk than stare at it..." he started to climb it.

"Hey, Hiroshi Kurosawa here, 14 years old and a weapon. I'm a Demon double-edged scythe. I came from Japan and I'm here in Death City to master my abilities as a weapon..."

After long minutes of walking, he finally reached the top. He went in and looked around. He saw meisters and weapons walking and talking to eachother. Weapons just like him...

"This is where I belong. Here, no one will treat me differently. Not like what my family did to me..." he bowed his head and spaced out a bit. He closed his eyes.

"Hey, dude! You ok?" a shout from a boy made him startle.

"Uh, s-sorry, I had something on my mind, do you need something?" Hiroshi rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"I was just worried cause you weren't moving at all..." he crossed his arms.

"Sorry for making you worry..."

The boy smiled in response. "Oh, by the way, I'm Lance! I just came here a while ago. I'm a weapon!" he stretched his right arm out to shake hands and he pointed his ID tag on the left side of his jacket.

"Uh, Hiroshi Kurosawa..." he accepted his hand shake.

"Nice~! Pleasure to meet you! Well I'd be better be going to class now. Good luck on your first day here! Bye!" he waved goodbye to him as he ran off.

"Yeah, sure..." Hiroshi still replied even though he knew thta he couldn't hear him anymore. He continued to move further in the academy. He followed the arrow signs for freshmen until he got to the counter where a lady was standing. She looked busy arranging the things at the counter.

"uum..." he stared at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" she stopped as she saw him. "Meister or weapon?"

"Weapon" she handed the Identification tag that says 'WEAPON'. "Please attach that to the left side of your chest" she said andso he did. "Now... name please?"

"Hiroshi Kurosawa..." the lady browsed at a folder as soon as he spoke his name.

"oh, looks like your in the EAT class. Class Full Moon... Congratulations!" she pointed at a door on Hiroshi's left. "Have a good day!" she smiled. Hiroshi entered the classroom. He looked around the noisy clasroom. Then someone slapped his back.

"Hey! It's nice to see you again! Looks like were classmates, huh?" Lance wrapped his arm around Hiroshi's neck.

"Yeah, looks like it.." Hiroshi sarcastically said.

"Aaw, c'mon! Don't be like that!" Lance laughed as they both walked to sit down. Hiroshi sighed. The bell rang afterwards. "That's the start of the class." Lance said.

"Yeah, I know..." Hiroshi replied. "I'm not dumb..." he mumbled those last words.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Lance asked. "Uh, n-no..."

A professor entered the classroom holding some books. She was the same one that stood over the counter. She had long, wavy, blonde hair and big, hazel eyes. She had an eyepatch with a thunderbolt insignia.

"Good morning! I'm Marie Mjolnir! And I'm sure that you know that I am one of the 9 Death Scythes of Shibusen. I'll be one of your teachers starting today!" Hiroshi stared at her as she smiled. "I never knew she was one of the professors here... A death scythe, huh? Cool..." he thought.

"Oh, just a reminder and recommendation, to those who still doesn't have a partner should search now in order for you to take on missions and for those who don't plan on having any, please notify the registration office." she took a deep breath and then slammed the books she was holding at the table. Everyone twitched in surprise.

"Ok, then! Let's start the lesson!" she smiled

After 8 hours, the dismissal bell rang.

"Whoa! That was long!" Lance stretched his arms upward as he exited the classroom.

"Yeah, pretty much" Hiroshi replied as the two walked htrough the noisy corridor. Hiroshi remained quiet and noticed it.

"Is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet than you usually are. I mean more quiet. You look confused." Lance asked. Hiroshi looked at him for a while and got back to looking forward.

"I **am** confused, it's about a lesson earlier" he answered

"What? Geez, you take everything too serious..." Lance folded his arms. "well, what is it?"

"Miss Marie said there are currently 9 death scythes. From what I know there are only 8"

"Oh, that's because someone made a death scythe recently."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Demon Scythe Soul Eater and Scythe Meister Maka Albarn"

Hiroshi stopped at that detail. A girl. "Wow, she really must be tough and amazing..."

"Speaking of that... that's her" Lance pointed at the girl walking to the direction they have been. Her pigtails flowing backwards as she walked through the hallway. Hiroshi stared at her from afar. He was astonished.

"She's pretty cute for a meister.." Hiroshi blushed a little

"A flat-chested one if you'd ask me..." Lance bent his head sideways.

"C'mon, Miss Marie said that the form doesn't matter, it's the soul that counts" Hiroshi glanced at Lance and looked at Maka again. Lance looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, don't tell me... you like her?"

Hiroshi scratched his head "well, she is a pretty cool meister... an amazing one to even make a death scythe"

"Geez, you really are weird... so lemme guess... you're gonna ask her out and ask her to be your partner, is that it? Cause if you are, I'm telling you, it's going to be hard"

"You know what?" Hiroshi looked at him.

"I think I'm going to give it a shot"

* * *

><p>Wow... I am so proud! *Tearbends*<p>

Hope you liked it XD Aaand wish me luck! Pray that I won't get lazy :P

I know the grammar's not that great but... hey, I'm still a beginner!

Bye! See you next time!


	2. Two: Just from the office?

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

I'm back! Hopefully...

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Quote of the Day goes to... BlackStar!**

**- Once you go BlackStar you'll never go back! (Episode 32 if I'm not mistaken)**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days After<strong>

_"In other words, if someone were to choose a partner, it wont be a girl like you, Maka, with no sex appeal whatsoever... but a girl... like this!" Soul said as he pointed at the Chupacabra girls, Blair, Risa and Arisa._

"Grrr..." Maka growled at remembering Soul's statement.

"Stupid Soul..." she put on her long white coat. The she looked at the mirror as she brushed her clothes with her hands. She sighed.

"Well, he does have a point.."she remembered what happened to them in the Envy Chapter.

"There may be a time that he'll leave me for someone better..." she bowed her head. She still hasn't forgotten about the Envy Chapter for some reason. She took a deep breath.

*knock knock*

A loud knock came from outside the bathroom's door.

"Hey Maka! What are you doing there? Hurry up! Were gonna be late!" Soul shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm coming!" Maka answered back. She rushed out.

* * *

><p>"Everything got back to normal when Kid got back. Well, not that normal. I mean, the Kishin is still out there but at least the gang's complete. We started off with our daily routine. Leaving home, climbing the enormous staircase, meeting with the gang, BlackStar ranting about how godly he is saving Kid, Kid ranting about symmetry and the rest of us getting stuck with both of them ranting during class. It was very... nostalgic. After class, we gathered outside the room at the corridor."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maka. You can go without me" Soul said to Maka<p>

"Huh? Why's that?" Maka asked.

"We have a little boys night out" Ox put his hand on Kid's left shoulder. Kid looked at Ox's hand.

"Yeah, a celebration for Kid's return!" Kilik,who was on Kid's right side, said.

"Would you mind putting your hand on my right shoulder? My symmetry is out of balance without it" he said as he pointed at his hand. Everybody laughed.

You'll never change eh?" Soul chuckled.

"Well if you're going to have a night out then us girls should have a night out too!" Liz pointed her index finger up.

"For what?" Harvar asked coldly.

"Well... Of course we need to relax too!" Jackie said. All of the boys looked at eachother and just nodded.

"Just be careful and try to stay out of fights" Maka looked at Soul.

"Never fear, tiny tits! BLACKSTAR is here to guard and guide him!" BlackStar laughed. Maka threw a book to BlackStar knocking him out on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Maka. He's just a little happy that's all" Tsubaki said.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, Tsubaki" Maka sighed.

"I was just wondering, where does she keep all those books?" Kilik whispered and asked to Soul.

"From all this time I've known her... I have no idea..." he replied. The boys left, carrying BlackStar.

"So, shall we go?" Jackie asked.

"You guys go ahead without me, I'll catch up with you guys later. I still have something to do" Maka said as she readied to walk away from them.

"Uh, ok, well hurry up. We'll just be at one of the benches at Death Park." Liz said as she and the others waved goodbye. Maka smiled and walked away.

As Maka walked through the corridor, the noise from the students started to fade because of them leaving. When she reached her locker, all the students were already out. She sighed.

"Sure is quiet around here when the students are already gone" she opened her locker.

"I should get some money to treat the others for their hard work" she smiled.

"huh?" 3 letters dropped from her locker. She picked it up and examined it.

"Must be notification letters from the office"

* * *

><p>Hehehe XD<p>

The 1st line in that Soul said in a flashback was taken in Soul Eater Manga (Chapter 69, Page 34)

I had a very strange dream about Excalibur... and I thought he was cute... and he evolved into a... Xatu...  
><strong>LAME!<strong>(pulls off lame face- you know what I mean)

Well, anyways, hope you like this chapter! :)

I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story! Thanks a lot! :D


	3. Three: It's confirmed, Maka

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Quote of the Day goes to... (you guess)**

-**Sparkle Me!**

* * *

><p>Maka got her bag from her locker and stuffed the letters in it. She also got the money she needed.<p>

"Hello? Is anybody there?" somebody shouted. His words echoed. Maka froze. She immediately closed her locker and looked at her left where the voice was coming from. She stepped backward. Then she saw a boy coming out from the left side of the corridor looking left and right. He didn't notice Maka.

"I guess... I'm lost again... This is my third day in Shibusen and I still haven't got used to this labrynth" he scratched his head. Maka smiled in relief

"Well, it takes a lot of time to get used to this place" Maka started to walk towards him. The boy looked at her i n surprise.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're a freshman here" Maka stopped in front of him.

"Y-you're... Maka Albarn..." he started.

"Oh, you know me?" Maka's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you're the one that made a death scythe, right? You really are an amazing meister. Not to mention cute" he smiled. Maka blushed.

"Uh, what did you say your name was?" Maka asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Hiroshi Kurosawa."

"Oh, do you need help with something, Hiroshi?" Maka asked

"I'm kinda lost in finding the exit.." he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, then we should go out together, I'm leaving already so you can come with me"

"Uum... sure" he said as he followed Maka.

_"Wow, I'm walking with her... I was already planning in approaching her in the future but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Maka Albarn... She's so kind. I really wonder if I have any chance on being her partner..." _Hiroshi bit his lip.

"So you're a weapon, huh?" Maka started

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Uum, ID tag" Maka pointed at the left side of her chest.

"oh.."

"So are you a member of EAT?"

"Uhuh"

"That's nice" Maka smiled as they approached the exit. "Here we are!"

"Um, thanks a lot for helping me! Bye.." Hiroshi bowed and left.

Maka stared at him as he disappeared from her sight. She smiled. "He's polite for a freshman"

* * *

><p>Maka was running towards the entrance of Death Park. She looked around to see if Liz and the others are there, then she finally spotted them. Maka ran towards them and stopped in front of them. She rested her hands on her knees and panted in exhaustion.<p>

"Hey, what took you so long?" Liz asked as Maka sat beside Tsubaki at the bench.

"I got some money for us. And I also helped a freshman" Maka said as she got the money out of her bag. She also got the letters out and placed it at her side.

"Wow! That's Maka! Always ready to help other people... I couldn't be like that, I would just ask him for a fee for helping him" Kim said. Maka blushed and smiled.

"What's that?" Tsubaki pointed at the letters.

"Oh, this? They fell from my locker, I guess they're just notifications..." Maka answered as she picked it up.

"Lemme see!" Liz snatched it from her hands and opened one of it.

"Geez, what's so special about it?" Maka made a face and arranged her bag.

"Uh, Maka? Are you sure these are notifications?" Liz looked at Maka. Kim, Jacqueline, Patty and Tsubaki peeked at the letter.

"Oooh! Maka's got a love letter~!" Patty sang.

"I beg your pardon? Please don't joke at me like that..." Maka made a disgusted face.

"No Maka, she's serious" Tsubaki said.

"What!" Maka exclaimed.

"Let's see..." Kim snatched it from Liz.

_"Dear Maka Albarn,_

_I have always admired you. I wish you will take the time to think about my partner-request._

_Sincerely yours,  
>Natsu"<em>

Kim recited.

"Hhmm... Natsu... Isn't he the guy in our class who works alone?" Jackie asked.

"That can't be, no one will be interested in a girl like me" Maka still denied the fact that it was a really a partner-request letter.

"It's no surprise Maka, you've been very popular ever since you made Soul a death scythe" Liz stood up. Maka looked at her then sighed. _"I guess she is right..."_

"Well that's enough chitchat, let's party!" Liz shouted.

* * *

><p>xXx 11:00 pm xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Maka walked to the door of their apartment. <em>"Man... it's already late!" <em>Maka carefully opens the door and quietly enters and closes the door again, hoping she wouldn't make any loud noises.

"Where have you been? and do you know what time is it?" Maka turned away from the door and saw Soul standing with his arms crossed. _"Wow, he's early..."_

"I'm just with Tsubaki and the others... Why? Can't a girl enjoy an outing?" Maka answered in defense.

"For a bookworm like you, I think you hardly enjoy these kind of social events..." Soul said. Maka quickly reached for a book in her bag and threw it to Soul's face, which he easily catched.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm anti-social, is that it?" Maka shouted.

"Hmm... I guess so..." he scratched his head. Maka reached for another book and threw it at him. This time, it hit Soul so hard that he fell to the floor.

"Oow! Ok, fine, straight to my point! You shouldn't be out late, there are many dangers out there! Who knows what might happen to you if you got kidnapped or, or got robbed?" Soul was panicking at the thought. Maka stared at him and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Soul stood up.

"You know , I can take care of myself..." Maka said.

"Yeah, riiight... like when the time Giri-" Soul stopped. He didn't want to bring up that subject. It only irritated him.

"Thanks for the concern, Soul" Maka blushed. "But I'm here now, you don't need to worry anymore " she smiled as she slowly walked towards her room.

"Uh, yeah... But you should avoid arriving home late from now on... Especially when I'm not with you" Soul's eyes followed her. Maka entered her room and nodded with a smile in response to him. Soul sighed and looked at the books on the floor that Maka threw at him.

"That girl... She's crazy... She should be careful..." Soul mumbled as he picked up the books.  
>Soul grinned as he looked at the books. "Well, that makes her a cool and awesome partner."<p>

* * *

><p>Maka threw her bag at her bed and lied down with her face facing the bed.<p>

"Very tiring..." she mumbled to herself as she slowly sat up. She saw the letters slightly out of her bag. She took it. "I wonder if I should tell Soul..." she shuffled the letters.

"Nah, he won't believe me that's for sure"

* * *

><p>Yieee! I enjoyed writing Soul and Maka's conversation XD kinikilig ako!<p>

Well, hope you enjoy the chap!


	4. Four: Jealousy

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did in writing it :)

**Disclaimer: I do own Soul eater.**

**Wait... I forgot to put the "not"...  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater <strong>

* * *

><p>It was a typical day for Maka. She and Soul went to school and attended class. Afterwards the bell rang. They all gathered in front of the teacher's table.<p>

"So how was your night out?" Kilik asked

"It. Was. G-reat!" Patty danced.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't come home late afterwards" Soul said

"Don't worry Soul, Maka was with us the whole time" Tsubaki gently smiled.

"Who said I was worried about Maka?" Soul joked. Maka eyed him. Then a guy with dark blue hair passed by them.

"Hey, Maka" he smiled at her and rushed out of the classroom.

"Hey! That's Natsu, right?" Kim pointed at him as he left the room. Maka gulped and blushed upon hearing his name. "Uum... I better go, I'll catch you guys later!" Maka hurriedly ran out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Kid worriedly asked.

"I bet she's just intimidated on how big a star I am!" BlackStar laughed.

"What's up with this Natsu guy?" Soul asked

"Haven't Maka told you yet? She's been receiving partner-request letters" Tsubaki said.

"Maka... partner-request letters! You're bluffing!" BlackStar said.

"It's true! And one of them is that Natsu guy...!" Patty giggled. Soul raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "I'd better be going..." he exited the classroom.

"Well, look at the death scythe, already affected at the news" Liz said.

"Seriously, Maka got those kind of letters?" Ox asked. The girls nodded.

"How come a smart meister like me doesn't get letters like that!" Ox exclaimed.

"Same goes for me! I'm a bigger star than her! I should get those instead of her!" BlackStar followed.

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself...someone asymmetrical like you can't receive those kind of letters" Kid said.

"ARE YOU BLIND? I'M EVEN MORE SYMMETRICAL THAN YOU ARE! AND WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT SYMMETRY? A STAR LIKE ME SHOULDN'T BE TALKING ABOUT THAT STUFF!" BlackStar shouted that made everyone in the classroom look at him.

"Ssshhh! BlackStar, everyone's looking!" Tsubaki hushed him.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki, it's only normal to look at a handsome face like mine all the time" BlackStar smirked and laughed.

"That's not what I'm talking about... this is embarrassing..." Tsubaki closed her eyes.

"You got a pretty self-assuring partner there huh, Tsubaki" Jackie said.

* * *

><p>Soul went to the boy's comfort room. He stood in front of the mirror and washed his hands.<p>

"Partner-request letters, huh? How come she didn't tell me this last night...? Maybe she was too occupied with what I said..." Soul thought as he gathered water from the faucet in his hands and washed his face with it. He closed the faucet and rested his arms at the sides of the sink. "Argh! Why am I even thinking about this! This is so not cool! Who cares if she gets those letters anyway..." Soul's eyes widened in realization. "Actually... I do... I don't want her to leave me... I don't want her to leave me because..."

"Hey, Soul Eater!" Soul looked at the mirror to see the reflection of the one who spoke. Soul looked at the side of the mirror where the reflection was. He looked at it evilly and then looked at his back.

"You... What are you doing here?" he asked Natsu, who was leaning at a cubicle door, huskily.

"Oh, nothing... just passing by" he smiled.

"Yeah, just passing by... oh, I believe you.." Soul sarcastically said.

Natsu smirked. "You know, now that you're a death scythe, Maka can now freely pick partners again..."

"Who said she's ready to switch partners?" Soul eyed him.

"Well, all you do is hold her back, it's impossible she would think twice about finding a new weapon"

"That's not true... Maka's not like that"

"Well anyways, I'll try to make her mine, you just watch there and-" Natsu was cut off when Soul pointed a scythe blade on his throat.

"Don't you dare try anything that you'll regret! You got it?" Soul threatened him. Natsu put his hands in the air. Sid then came.

"Hey! As much as much as I like to see some action, I shouldn't allow you two to fight at this time" Sid said and looked at Soul.

"Soul, you are needed in the Death Room for a meeting with the death scythes... let go of Natsu now..." Sid ordered.

At first, Soul was hesitant to do it, but he did it in the end. Natsu grinned and left the boy's comfort room.

"C'mon Soul, let's go" Sid left with Soul.

* * *

><p>-After the Meeting-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, then! Byie!" Lord Death signed off as he disappeared in the mirror.<p>

They all sighed. Soul put his hand on his forehead and massaged it. "Wow... this is hard... I can't even understand some of the topics they were talking about.." Soul thought.

"So, Soul... how's Maka doing?" Marie smiled at him.

"Yes! How is my sweet little Maka doing?" Spirit asked with sparkly eyes. Soul looked at him and remembered about earlier. He brushed it off for a moment and answered the question.

"She's fine..."

_"Yeah... she's fine... now that there's some boy stalking her..."_

Marie giggled. "I heard from Tsubaki that she's been receiving partner-request letters, especially from boys, is that true?"

Soul looked upward. "Yeah... seems like it"

"What? Maka? With boys asking her out? NO! Papa won't allow it!" Spirit bursted upon hearing the news. Soul looked at him as Spirit posed heroically.

"Soul! Please watch and save my Maka! Please tell me I can trust and rely on you! Please please please!" Spirit begged and knelt in front of Soul. "Eh?" Soul looked down on him.

"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please!" Spirit then grabbed Soul's collar and shook him back and forth.

"Ok, ok! Fine, old man!" Soul pushed him backward.

"Yes! I knew you would come in handy someday! I always approved of you with Maka! I did not make a mistake in letting Maka choose you!" Spirit danced.

_"You never told me that..."_ Soul looked at him as he danced around the room.

"Don't worry, he'll get tired of it" Marie smiled. "You should go back" she said. Soul nodded and went out of the Death Room.

Soul walked through the corridor.

"I need to watch Maka... especially from that Natsu... he can't be trusted..." he thought.

_"Well anyways, I'll try to make her mine" _

Soul clenched his teeth when he remembered what Natsu said.

"He'll try to make her his, huh? Well sorry he won't because Maka is already mine... Wait... Mine? Since when did I get possessive like this? Sure she can choose her partners but... Argh! What is this feeling? Why do I keep thinking about this? Am I... jealous? Well, if I am jealous then, what is Maka to me, to make me jealous of Natsu?... Friend? Sister?" Soul stopped.

"Do I... like her?"

* * *

><p>For those who noticed, I named the guy after Natsu Dragneel from Fairytail... :) But his hair isn't pink but blue instead. As you can see he has some evil plans *ehem ehem* well, I'm not gonna spoil it XD<p>

Thanks for reading and hope you liked the chap!


	5. Five: Fights and Rival

YO! Shadowmistx98 in the HOUSE! XD

... well, I thought I'd make the greetings a little different...

Anyways! Let's go to chapter 5! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Maka opened her locker and a few more letters dropped from it. Maka sighed as she picked them up.<p>

"So this is how Soul feels like..." she thought aloud. Then something caught her attention when she picked up the letters. A blue paper. It said 'Meet me at the back lot of Shibusen' and at the back of the paper is the initial N. She knew who it was from.

"Damn... this guy's getting annoying..." she crumpled the paper.

"Fine then... let's get this over with.." Maka closed her locker and went to the place. She looked around. Then someone spoke from behind her.

"Hey, Maka. It's nice to see you here" Maka turned to face him.

"Cut the garbage, Natsu!"

"Wow, you got a strong personality there."

"What do you want?"

"Well, many things actually... If you'd ask my friends, they would say I won't stop until I get what I want and I'll say it's true" he walked in front of Maka.

"What's your point?" Maka was getting annoyed.

"My point is... I want you..." he leaned towards Maka's face. Maka punched him but he caught her hand. He then pinned her to the wall.

"Let go of me! You... you...!" Maka stopped shouting when he leaned his face closer to hers.

"Oh, c'mon Maka, don't be like that.." Natsu slowly prepared to kiss her. Maka struggled to be free but the grip was too strong. Then something hit Natsu's head that made him fall to the ground and released his grip.

"What the! What's this? A garbage bag?" Natsu removed it from his head. Maka was surprised .

"Wait... I know this wavelength.." Maka looked at her left where the garbage bag came from. She saw a boy standing with crossed arms. "Hiroshi?" Maka's eyes widened. He took a deep breath. "You know... you shouldn't treat a girl like that"

"Hey, freshman! You better take your garbage somewhere else!" Natsu threw it aside and stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was already in its rightful place!" Hiroshi pointed at Natsu's head.

"Why you arrogant little...!" Natsu charged at him and turned his hand into a hammer.

"Right... I remember... He's a demon hammer... Hiroshi better be careful.." Maka looked at Natsu's hand. Hiroshi turned his right arm into a scythe blade and guarded it from Natsu's hammer hand. They were pushing eachother. Then Natsu kicked him in the stomach. Hiroshi fell but rolled over to stand up. When he stood up, Natsu attacked hi quickly. Hiroshi dodged it and went at his back. Hiroshi grabbed his head and Natsu suddenly stopped. Maka stared at them and wondered what happened. Then Hiroshi spoke.

"you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Natsu fell and looked at Hiroshi. His eyes where terrified, like he saw a ghost.

"Y-yes! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Natsu stood up and ran away. Maka walked to Hiroshi.

"What's up with this sudden apology... and what did you do?" Maka asked.

"I showed him an illusion... its my specialty" Hiroshi scratched his head..

"Your a scythe?" Maka asked.

"Double-edged scythe" Hiroshi corrected.

"oh" Maka reminded him of Soul and how he saved her. Soul would definitely do something like that if he was here.

"Thanks for saving me..." Maka smiled at him. "Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, how bout you?"

"Perfectly! By the way... why are you here?" Maka answered.

"I was just doing an errand in taking the garbage bag out" he said. Then Maka's phone rang. Maka reached for it at her pocket.

"Hello?" Maka answered.

"Hello? Maka? Finally! You answered it! I've been calling you! What happened? Are you ok?" Soul flooded her with questions.

"Oh, Soul!" Hiroshi looked at Maka when he heard his name.

"I'm sorry, I was doing something so I didn't hear my cellphone ringing"

"Where are you anyway?"

"Oh! Me? I'm on the rooftop!"

"You aren't here..."

"Oh, you're on the rooftop now? Uh,w-well, I was there a second ago, but I'm not there anymore, so..." Maka sweat. She can hear Soul sigh through the phone.

"Fine, just meet me at the end of the staircase, let's go home"

"Uh, yeah... sorry for making you worry... bye" Maka put the phone back to her pocket.

"Hey, I better get going... Soul is already waiting for me..." Maka said to Hiroshi.

"Soul... your partner?" Hiroshi asked

"Yeah! Well, bye! Thanks again!" Maka waved goodbye to Hiroshi.

"Hmmm... " Hiroshi was quite dismayed when he heard his name. "It looks like I still got to compete with him."

* * *

><p>Soul leaned at the banister when he heard someone yell his name.<p>

"Soul!" Soul looked at Maka climbing down the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait!" Maka panted. Soul looked at her.

"What?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing.. let's go" Soul rode his motorcycle. And so did Maka. The engine started as soon as Maka wrapped her arms on Soul's waist. Soul then drove.

"Hey, Maka" Soul started

"Hmm?"

"Did something happen today?"

"N-no..."

"You know Maka... you're not a very good liar, especially when I'm the one you're lying to.."

Soul knew Maka was looking at him. "Y-yeah..."

"Is it with Natsu?"

"How did you know?"

"He's very suspicious earlier... I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you... I was in a meeting with the other death scythes.."

"It's ok! It's a good thing Hiroshi was there!"

"Hiroshi?"

"Oh, yeah, he's a freshman student I met yesterday. You know he's very polite!"

Soul parked the motorcycle in front of their apartment. They both entered. Soul took off his leather jacket and threw it at their couch. Then he lied down on it and turned on the TV.

"He also complimented me, he said I was a great and amazing meister! He also called me cute!" Maka said as she prepared the pan to cook dinner. Soul sighed.

"Can we talk about another topic?" Soul said as he switched the channels.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I never talk about the partner-request letters I've been receiving..."

"He isn't sending me those..." then Maka stopped at the thought. "Y-you know?"

"Tsubaki told me..." Soul sat up. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I know you would just laugh at me... You would say I don't have any chance in getting requests and people would rather pick girls like Blair..." Maka pouted. Soul stood up and went to his door. Maka looked at him.

"You know Maka... If no one would be interested in you... Why did I pick you as my partner in the first place?" Soul stopped and opened the door to his bedroom. "Just call me when dinner's ready" Maka continued to stare at him as he entered his room. Then someone came from the door.

"Heeey~! I'm home!"Blair jumped.

"Oh, hi Blair..." Maka turned to the pan she prepared and continued to cook.

"So what's up? I heard my name there" Blair asked. Maka looked at her evilly.

"You where eavesdropping?"

"Uh, not that much... so, let me guess, you and Soul had a fight." Blair turned back into a cat and went up to the counter of the kitchen.

"I don't even know what's going on with him.." Maka sighed.

* * *

><p>Soul remembered the conversation he had with Tsubaki at the rooftop before he called Maka. He closed his eyes.<p>

_"So... do you have any problem? About Maka?" Tsubaki asked_

_"What makes you think it's about Maka?" Soul looked at her._

_"Well, who else would it be?" Tsubaki giggled. Soul sighed. "Yeah" he answered._

_"Why? Did you two fight again?" _

_"No, it's not that..."_

_"Hmmm... let me guess... are you jealous because she's receiving letters?"_

_"Is it that obvious?"_

_"No, I was just assuming... After all, you do like her, don't you?"_

_Soul stopped at Tsubaki's statement. "I... like her?"_

_"Or do you love her?"_

_"L-love her! N-no! T-that's impossible! She's my meister, n-nothing more than that!"_

_Tsubaki smiled at the sight of him. She could see Soul was blushing._

_"Ok, if you say so" _

_"But... you really should think about it Soul... there might be a time that you will realize your own feelings when Maka already has someone else in her heart... you'll end up blaming yourself" Tsubaki followed._

_"Yeah... but does she.. or will she... love me back in case..?"_

_"I'm sure she will... in fact, i think she already does" Tsubaki gently smiled at him._

_"How do you know...?"_

_"You've already been her partner for so long. You've encountered many problems, both hard and easy... You've been together both good and bad times... she doesn't realize it yet, but I'm quite sure she loves you too" Tsubaki giggled. Soul stared at her._

Soul sat up on his bed. "Maybe I do love her... no.. I do love her" he thought aloud.

"Right, I need to tell her soon... but first..." he paused.

"Hiroshi Kurosawa , right? I need to keep an eye on him"

* * *

><p>AN: WoW! o_O How did I make up and write Tsubaki's inspirational speech? :P<p> 


	6. Six: Sweetness

Heeelllooooo... Shadowmistx98 here...  
>I'm a liitle... sleepy... but I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Maka woke up. She was smelling something good. She got up and peeked outside of her bedroom and saw Soul cooking some food. Maka rubbed her eyes.<p>

"S-soul? Is that you? You're early..." Maka approached the table.

"Uh, Maka..." Soul looked at her.

"Well this is extraordinary... your cooking breakfast..."

"Uh, its for last night... sorry.. I acted like a jerk... and you didn't get to eat well too.." Soul prepared the plates and food.

"You know you don't need to say sorry, I was the one who was being a jerk... I was too self-centered..." Maka said. "C'mon let's eat!" Maka sat down. Soul stared at her.

"What? It's only rare to eat a breakfast that you made Soul, c'mon let's dig in!" Maka said. Soul smiled and sat.

* * *

><p>They attended class together. After a few hours the dismissal bell rang. The boys grouped together and so did the girls. Maka stared at Soul as he and the boys laughed.<p>

"What's wrong, Maka?" Liz asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Maka smiled at her.

"That's not true! Maka's staring at Soul!" Patty laughed.

"H-hey! Sshh!" Maka looked at Soul to see if he heard Patty.

"What's wrong, did something happen between you two?" Tsubaki asked.

"Uh, no... its just that... he's been acting weird today... he's all sweet all of a sudden.." Maka said

Tsubaki smiled. "oh, I wonder why" Maka looked at Tsubaki.

"Hey, Maka!" Soul got Maka's attention. Maka looked at him. "Let's go!" Soul signalled her as he started to walk down the stairs of the classroom.

"Uh, ok!" Maka looked at the girls. "I'd better go! Bye!" she followed Soul. Tsubaki smiled.

"Did something happen? It seems where missing something here.." Kim asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out about it in the right time!" Tsubaki said.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul was walking through the corridor.<p>

"So, you wanna go out? I mean for dinner..." Soul scratched his head as he tried to avoid eye contact with Maka. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that? It's your turn to cook dinner tonight, are you feeling lazy?" Maka asked.

"Eh... My treat..."

Maka sighed. "Fine... you're acting weird today Soul..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... you cooked breakfast, not to mention you woke up early... you didn't say anything when we where driving to school... and just now, you asked me to go out for dinner... and you said that it was YOUR treat!" Maka looked at him at teh last thing she enumerated.

"Uuh... let's just say I..."

_**"I what? Hurry Soul! Think of anything rational... think of anything believable... just not..."**_

"Let's just say I have a change of heart.." Soul finally said.

_**"What the hell... that was stupid..."**_

Maka covered her mouth. Soul looked at her. Then she started to laugh. "You? Change of heart? Since when did you learn that kind of stuff, Soul? Did BlackStar teach you that? Hahahaha"

_**"ok... that was really stupid..."**_

"Well, if you don't want to believe it... fine... You want to go out for dinner? Your treat.."

"I'm just joking, Soul..." Maka stopped laughing but she still smiled. "You really have matured, Soul.." she said. Soul looked at her then looked at the opposite direction.

"Maka, there's something..."

"Hmm?"

Soul stopped walking and so did Maka. Maka stared at him. Then Soul looked at her.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you... I-I... I-i-i" Soul stuttered.

"What's that Soul?"

Soul gathered his breath. "I lo-"

"Goodmorning, Maka!" someone from in front of them greeted.

_**"Great! Perfect timing to greet a person huh?"**_

"Oh! Hiroshi! Good morning to you too!" Maka replied. Soul looked at the guy with glasses.

_**"So this is Hiroshi, huh? Hmph! I'm wway cooler than him, that's for sure"**_

"Oh! Hiroshi this is Soul, my partner! Soul this is Hiroshi! He's the one I'm talking about!" Maka cheerfully said.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you!" Hiroshi stretched out an arm for a handshake. Soul looked at his hand and accepted it.

"I'm sorry, its seems like I interrupted a conversation between you two, Soul" Hiroshi apologized.

"Oh, no, you're not interrupting something" Soul said

_**"Yes, you have! And it's important! Do you know how much guts it takes to say that 3 words!"**_

"If I might excuse Maka for a minute... can I?" Hiroshi asked.

"Uuuh... ok..." Soul replied. Hiroshi looked at him

"Well? What is it?" Maka asked.

"Uum... alone..." Hiroshi said. Soul eyed him but gave in to his request.

"Fine... be quick, ok?" Soul left them.

"So, how are you, Maka? Is that guy still bothering you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Hmm... come to think of it, he isn't anymore... and that's all thanks to you! " Maka smiled.

"That's great.." Hiroshi said.

"Sooo... is that all?"

"Uh, n-no... You see, Maka... I've been wanting this to get off my chest since my first day here... I was wondering if... you could... be... my partner?" Hiroshi asked blushing.

Maka's eyes widened. "But Hiroshi, I... already have a partner..."

"I know... but, I really look forward to the day that you could be my partner..." he smiled

"I-I-I..." Maka stuttered. "I'll think about it..." Maka said. Hiroshi smiled. "I'm looking forward to it... uum, can I get your number?"

"S-sure" Maka took her cellphone out and gave her number to Hiroshi.

"Sorry to bother you..." Hiroshi said.

"No, it's ok" Maka tried to smile. Hiroshi left. Maka took a deep breath and stood there staring in to space.

"Maka? Did something happen?" Soul snapped her back in to reality.

"Uh, nothing! Let's go home!" Maka dragged him out. "H-hey! Hold on!" Soul tried to keep up with her.

* * *

><p>xXxLater that nightxXx<p>

* * *

><p>At Maka and Soul's apartment, Soul was waiting on the couch.<p>

"Hey, Maka! What's taking you so long in there!" Soul shouted.

"Be there in a minute!" Maka shouted back. "You said that a couple of times already..." Soul mumbled. Then Maka came out of her bedroom. "I'm ready!"

Soul's eyes widened in surprise. Maka was breath-taking.

Maka wore her hair down. She wore a pink sleeveless hoodie with black skirt.

Soul grinned as he looked up to Maka. "Don't tell me you made me wait just to look like that?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothin" Soul stood up and approached Maka. "You look pretty.." He smiled. Maka blushed and looked away. "Is this part of the 'change of heart' you had?"

"No... I mean it" Soul gently smiled. Maka blushed more.

"C'mon! Let's go! I'm starving!" Soul took Maka's hand and dragged her out of their apartment. After that they found a nice fast-food restaurant to eat in.

"So.. what did Hiroshi say?" Soul asked as he swallowed his food.

"Uum... about that... he asked me... to be his partner..." Maka shyly admitted.

"What?" Soul stopped eating.

"He asked me... to be his partner..." Maka repeated.

"And you said...?"

"I said I would think about it..."

Soul looked away. "You're thinking about accepting it, huh?"

"No! That's not...! Look, it would be embarrassing and rude to put him off on the spot! I just had to say that I would think about it" Maka explained.

"Yeah, right.." Soul looked angry.

"Soul, look... I don't have any plans in having a new partner... I already have one, and that's you..."Maka sighed. _"Geez, why am I explaining too much?"_

"Wait... are you... jealous?" Maka eyed him.

"Wh-what! No! Why will I!" Soul blushed.

Maka laughed. "Don't worry, you have my word!"

"But, Soul..." Maka paused. "What if... I did agree to him? What would you do?" she continued.

"I'd ask you first if you're really sure about it..."

_**"I'd probably rip him apart.."**_

"And...?" Maka looked at him. Soul looked at her.

"If that really makes you happy, then I won't argue..." Soul closed his eyes as he sipped some coke. He opened one eye to see Maka's reaction. Her face was flaming. Soul then continued.

"But... if I see him hurt you... I won't think twice of ripping him apart..." Maka's face started to calm down.

"You see Maka... you're precious like a gem stone... you can't be treated like an ordinary rock... I swear if he makes you cry, I'm going to kill him..." Soul looked at her shocked face.

-AWKWARD SILENCE

"Are you done eating?" Soul asked.

"U-uh... yeah! Let's go home!" Maka stood up and Soul did too. They went back home. Maka walked to her bedroom and so did Soul.

"Hey, Soul..." Soul looked at her as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Good night" she smiled.

"You too" Maka entered her room. Soul grinned as he entered his room.

"A very good night, if you'd ask me"

* * *

><p>:D I finally finished this! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chap!<p> 


	7. Seven: The Fight

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>"So..." Stein sat in his chair and crossed his legs and arms. "Care to give a believable excuse to why you two are late this morning?" Stein eyed both Maka and Soul in front of the teacher's table.<p>

"Uhm... we kinda slept late..." Soul said.

"Are you sure that's a valid reason?" Stein's eyeglasses where shining.

"Uum... It's because of the homeworks given to us yesterday... and we also had to study for a quiz this day... we really worked hard for it so we didn't notice the time" Maka tried.

"Yeah... good thing Maka is smart..." Soul thought as he looked at her. "Hmmm..." Stein stood up from his chair. "Ok then.."

Maka and Soul sighed and smiled in relief. Then Stein stretched his arm out and pointed to his left side. "Out"

"What!" Maka and Soul exclaimed. "B-but I gave you a valid excuse, right?" Maka asked.

"A valid excuse still doesn't change the fact you two are late, now you two better go out and think of what you done and I hope you'll learn your lesson" Stein pushed his glasses to his face.

"Then why did you ask us for an excuse!" Soul irritably said.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure.." Stein smiled creepily.

"Make sure of what?" Maka asked.

"Out" Stein said. Maka and Soul made a face as they got out. As soon as the door closed Maka let out a tantrum.

"Stupid, Soul! You should've not asked me out yesterday! And I was aiming for a perfect attendance!" Maka shouted at Soul.

"Then why did you agree?" Soul smirked. He knew she can't make up an excuse for that.

"I-I...!" Maka stuttered. Soul's smirk turned into a grin.

"What now, Maka? Cat got your tongue?"

"Whatever! Like you ever tried to aim for a perfect attendance! You never know how I feel like!" Maka repeatedly smashed Soul's head. "Wha- Hey! Ow! That hurts! You can stop now!" Soul covered his head. Then the door opened. They both looked at it. There stood Stein, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty.

"C'mon you two.. we've got a practice with team resonance..." Stein walked and the others followed. Maka and Soul looked at eachother.

"Geez, what's the purpose in letting us out if we are going out?" SOul asked himself as he and Maka followed Stein.

* * *

><p>A few hours of practicing...<p>

"Ok, everyone! Take a break except for the meisters... We need to talk about somethiing..." Stein ordered. The meisters followed him. Soul looked at Maka as they disappeared from his sight. Soul sighed as he sat down on a rock. Then someone came up to him. "Hey there, Soul!" Soul looked up at him.

_"Oh great..."_

"Uum, hey Hiroshi... shouldn't you be in class?" Soul stood up.

"Class is out in the freshmen level, so I decided to visit Maka... since someone told me you guys where practicing out here.." he smiled.

"Visit Maka? Give me a break... You're turning more like a stalker than a guy asking her to be her weapon..." Soul shoved his hands into his pockets.

"How did you know? Did someone tell you?" Hiroshi asked.

"No... she told me... and let me tell you one thing that you should know... she's not thinking about changing partners... she already has one and that's me... you'll only end up blaming yourself... don't tell me I didn't warn ya.." Soul closed his eyes. Hiroshi clenched his teeth.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I'm taking my brea-!" Hiroshi punched Soul as he sat down. Soul fell to the ground.

"Soul...!" Tsubaki and the others ran to him but Soul gestured his hand to stop them. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty stopped as Soul looked at them and nodded.

"Taking your what? Your break? Sorry pal but I think I'll be taking yours today!" Hiroshi looked down on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You where all polite when you greeted me but now all of a sudden...!" Soul sat up.

_"What happened to him? It's like he changed personality!"_

Hiroshi held his face and groaned... It's like he was in pain. Then after a few seconds he took his hand off and looked at Soul differently. His eyes looked sharp.

"Nothing's wrong with me... maybe you have one! C'mon! You're her partner! I expect you to protect her and now you're there **on **the ground! Pathetic! And it only took me one punch to do it! Hahahaha!" Hiroshi laughed. Soul stood up wiping the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand.

_"This isn't him anymore..."_

Hiroshi turned his left hand into a scythe blade and attacked Soul with it. Soul made a scythe blade appear from his arm and guarded.

"Oh, and I forgot... you're a death scythe! Such weak powers!" Hiroshi mocked him.

"Liz, Patty! Go get Professor Stein and the others! I'll stay here and make sure everything is alright!" Tsubaki ordered the sisters.

"Right! C'mon Patty!" Liz and Patty ran away. Tsubaki looked at them both worriedly.

_"I shouldn't stop them... Soul said he would handle this but... if anything goes wrong I won't hold back" _Tsubaki thought.

The two weapons fell back.

"Oh, you're a scythe too I see." Soul said as he grabbed his arm.

"Correction... Double-edged scythe..." Hiroshi charged at Soul again. Soul guarded with his right hand scythe blade.

"Does that even make any difference from me?" Soul asked as they pushed eachother.

"Yes" Hiroshi grinned and turned his right hand into a scythe blade and attacked Soul with it to his arm. "a lot"

"Argh!" Soul fell down again and grabbed his wounded arm. Hiroshi was preparing to attack him again.

"That's enough!" Tsubaki's long hair turned into a chain scythe and wrapped it around Hiroshi's body.

"Ow! Let me go!" Hiroshi struggled to be free but it was to tight. Stein and the others came. Maka's eyes widened. "Soul!" Hiroshi looked at her as she called at his name.

"You've done quite enough damage, don't you think?" Tsubaki angrily said.

"Hmm... a freshman... I believe you are one of Marie's students..." Stein looked at his ID tag.

"Tsubaki and BlackStar, please take him to the detention room..." Tsubaki and BlackStar nodded and started to walk. Maka looked at the captured Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked away.

"Maka, Kid, Liz and Patty... take Soul to the clinic" Stein ordered them. Kid and Maka carefully guided him back to the academy.

* * *

><p>-In the Clinic-<p>

* * *

><p>"The wound is only superficial, but we still have to look out for any infections" Nygus slowly wrapped the bandage around Soul's arm and secured it. "I'll go get some ice for that bruise on your lip" Nygus left. Maka sighed.<p>

"Geez Soul... WHy did you have to fight him?" Maka facepalmed herself.

"Look, he started it!" Soul whined.

"Uhuh, and you continued it..." Kid raised an eyebrow. Soul sighed.

"Promise me something Maka..." Soul looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Don't ever talk to him again..."

"Soul, I-I can't promise you that... and what makes you say that?"

"Just promise me!" Soul closed his eyes. "Ok, fine... you have my word..."

_"You don't know what he's like Maka... he changed in a second... his personality..."_

Soul was disturbed with what he witnessed earlier. "That was really tough, Soul... That Hiroshi guy almost killed you" Liz said. "Yeah! He went like... AAARRR!" Patty imitated a monster. "And look at you now... you're asymmetrical because of your wound!" Kid said. Nygus opened the door carrying 2 bags of ice.

"Oh, Nygus! I'll take care of it!" Maka approached her.

"Are you sure?" Nygus asked.

"Yup!" Maka smiled. "Ok then" Nygus handed the bags and left.

"Sis, why are there two bags if Soul only needed one?" Patty asked Liz.

"I don't know, Nygus might've brought two accidentally" she answered.

Maka looked at Soul. "Soul... from now on... don't do anything stupid, ok?" Maka said. Soul smiled. "Yeah"

MAKA SMASH!

"Ooow! What the hell woman!" Maka smashed one bag of ice on his head.

"That ice bag is supposed to treat my bruise!" Soul exclaimed. "Don't worry! There's another one!" Maka smiled at him. "That's not what I meant!"

Kid, Liz and Patty looked at eachother and chuckled. Liz looked at them both. She smiled.

"Something tells me Nygus brought two bags on purpose..."

* * *

><p>I had so much fun writing this chapter... hope you guys have fun in reading it! :)<p>

Why Maka Smash? Because Maka Chop is too mainstream :P


	8. Eight

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka went home after that incident. Soul sat on the chair infront of the dining table. Maka prepared to cook.<p>

"So, do you need something else, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Um, nothing I guess..." Soul replied.

"Are you sure?" Maka's eyes looked at him worriedly.

"What? You want me to **need **something?" Soul grinned at her. Maka turned red.

"SOUL! This time I'm gonna hit you hard with a pan, you got me!" Maka snatched the pan from the stove.

"Alright, alright! I'm just kidding!" Soul chuckled. "Hmmm..." Maka turned on the fire.

"Soul, watch the pan for me... turn the fire off if the oil's boiling... I'm going to get changed.." Maka took off her apron.

"Do you **need** someone to help you with that?" Soul eyed her. Maka turned red again and put a fist up in the air.

"You...! You're...! You're lucky you're wounded today!" Maka furiously rushed into her bedroom. Soul grinned.

"What's wrong with him! Urgh!" Maka blushed as she changed her clothes.

Maka's cellphone rang. "Oh, she left it at the table..." Soul picked it up to see who texted her. "Uh! What the? Hiroshi? How did he get Maka's number?" he opened the message and it said...

_"Ok, I'll meet up with you there :D"_

"Huh, and he had the nerve to text and ask her out after that incident? And he even managed to put a smiley in his text message?" Soul angrily said to himself. Maka went out of her room changed.

"Hey, Soul what's up? You're staring at the table..." Maka flipped her hair backwards.

"What's this, Maka?" Soul held up her cellphone.

"Uum... my cellphone?" Maka replied.

Soul growled. "I thought you made a promise"

"What?" Maka snatched the cellphone away from him. "You read my inbox?"

"One message is enough for me to understand that you've been talking to him"

"C'mon Soul! Be rational!"

"I am being! Maka, I thought you kept your word"

"Soul, why can't you trust me on this? You don't understand what I'm doing!"

"You know... you're right... maybe I don't really understand what you're doing..." Soul stood up and went to his bedroom slamming the door.

"Argh! Then fine! Don't try to understand!" Maka tried not to cry but she can't pull back back her tears anymore. Maka immediately wiped off her tears and left the apartment to meet with Hiroshi.

_"Soul... that was so stupid..." _Soul wiped his whole face with his hand as he sighed in his bedroom. He stood up and peeked outside of his room.

_"It's so quiet.. I guess she already left... I could've just cooled down and not let my jealousy get the best of me... Stupid!"_

Maka looked around to see if Hiroshi was around there.

"Maka?" Maka turned around and saw Hiroshi smiling at her.

"Oh, hi..."

"You where going to tell me something..?" Hiroshi asked.

"Uh... yeah..." Maka looked away.

"I need to tell you that-"

* * *

><p><strong>Soul: Tell you what...? What is she going to tell him!<br>**Me: I don't know...  
><strong>Soul: C'mon! You're the author of this story, how could you not know!<br>Me: *pushes Soul back* Go away Soul! This is my moment! I'm the only one supposed to talk here! Go to Maka! She's waiting for you outside!  
><strong><strong><strong>Soul: Really? Cool! *goes outside*<strong>**********

Yes! 7th chapter! It's a little short actually... Anyways I just watched Soul eater Abridged by the SEA team, and it was amazing and funny! Well, sorry about Soul, I just told him that Maka is outside... works all the time... but I hope he doesn't find out that...

************Soul: Hey, Shadow! Why is BlackStar outside!  
>Me: Shoot! Gotta go! See you in the next chapter! XD <strong>**********


	9. Nine

Yo! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>30 minutes after the fight,Soul left the apartment. He walked around the sidewalks and took a deep breath. He was still thinking about earlier and how he was going to resolve it. Then...<p>

"Soul, is that you?" Soul's eyes widened and looked at his right. Soul made a fighing stance.

"It's ok! Cool down! I'm not going to fight you!" Hiroshi said. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Can I... Can I talk to you?" he asked.

-At the Bay-

"So, what's up?" Soul asked.

"You know, I had a talk with Maka today..."

"I know.." Soul growled.

"And do you know what she said?"

"What?"

"She turned my partner-request down..."

"R-really?" Soul looked at him and sighed in relief.

"And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"She said she can't leave you..."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"She said that you need her, and she needs you..."

"She said that?"

"Uhuh..." Hiroshi bowed his head. "I hope you two end up happy" Hiroshi smiled but you can still see the sadness in his eyes.

"She really does love you" Hiroshi mumbled. "Huh?"

"Oh! And sorry for earlier.." Hiroshi apologized. Soul eyed him.

"I... I-I kinda suffer from split personality..." he admitted.

"Split... personality..? You mean you have multiple personalities?"

"Uh, yeah... kinda... I guess this disorder is a result of my mental trauma with my family... they kinda treated me differently when they found out that I'm a weapon... they saw me as a thing and not a human being..." Hiroshi closed his eyes. Soul felt pity for him and now he fully understood him.

"So, no hard feelings?" Hiroshi stretched out his arms. Soul smiled and accepted it. "Sure"

-At Tsubaki and BlackStar's Apartment-

"I-I don't know why or what... but when I argued with Soul earlier, I felt.. I felt guilty for some reason..." Tsubaki gave Maka tea to relax her.

"I mean I've always argued with him... but I never felt like this before... I can't even describe the feeling..." Maka said in confusion. Tsubaki smiled.

"What do you think of Soul, Maka?" she asked.

"Huh? Why did the subject change to how I think about Soul?" she was more confused now.

"Just answer the damn question, Maka..." BlackStar leaned on the wall. He was serious.

"I uh... He's lazy, arrogant, selfish..." Mak looked away.

"Is that it?" Tsubaki asked. Maka sighed.

"He's kind, caring, generous... smart... good-looking..." Maka blushed.

"Do you like him?" Tsubaki smiled.

"I-I've always liked him, ever since we the day we became partners, I've always liked him...!"

"Tsubaki... I don't think you asked the right question... Maka, do you love Soul?" BlackStar really was serious.

"L-love him? i don't know..." Maka clenched her fists.

"Yes or no, Maka..." Tsubaki said. Maka closed her eyes and thought about it.

"Y-yes..." she paused. "But even if I did, he won't love me back..." she continued. BlackStar laughed. "W-what? Is something funny?"

"Maka, Maka, Maka... Damn! You're so oblivious!" BlackStar said.

"Huh?" Maka looked at him.

"You may see souls but you can't see people's feelings towards you... that's what makes you so oblivious" BlackStar said.

"I-I...!" Maka can't believe what BlackStar told her. Unable to bear it she quickly stood up and went out of their house. Tsubaki sighed.

"You could've gone easy on her, BlackStar..." she said.

"Well, if that's the only thing to knock some sense into her..." BlackStar yawned.

"C'mon let's go to bed, I'm sleepy..."

* * *

><p>I never really pictured BlackStar this serious.. oh well...<p>

Hope you guys like the short chap!

You'll notice that in the 1st chap Hiroshi is sarcastic and quiet. In the 3rd chap he's very polite and shy. In the 5th chap he's bold and brave. In the 7th chap he's very dangerous and acted like a gangster. All odd numbers huh?

Almost done!


	10. Ten

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><em>"I need to tell you that... I can't be your partner..." Maka said to Hiroshi.<em>

_"Why? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"N-no! You didn't... It's just that... please understand..." _

_"Is it... Soul?"_

_Maka sighed. "I can't leave him... He needs me and I need him..."_

_"I understand..." Hiroshi paused and smiled. "If that makes you happy..."_

_"I'm so glad you understood!"_

_"You... do love him... right?"_

_"Love him? N-no! He's my partner, nothing else besides that!"_

_"C'mon, Maka... it' obvious... judging by the way you two act... you really care for eachother..."_

_"That's because we're partners!"_

_"Is that it? Are you sure?"_

_"I-I-I..." Maka stuttered._

_"Sorry for injuring him earlier, I kinda suffer from a mental disorder... I hope we still remain friends..." Hiroshi smiled gently. Maka smiled back. "Of course!"_

_"You better go back... Soul might be worrying about you.."_

_"Yeah... right..." Maka slowly walked away._

* * *

><p>Maka closed the door to her apartment sighing facing the door. "What am I doing? I'm like a fool..."<p>

"Maka..." Maka turned around to see Soul.

"u-uh, S-soul!" Maka stepped backward.

"Maka, I.. I'm sorry about earlier..." Soul apologized. "I didn't know what I was doing that time and let my anger get the best of me..."

"It's ok Soul, you don't have to say anything..." Maka bowed her head. She didn't want to look at Soul. Then, she was surprised when Soul suddenly hugged her. "Soul..?"

"I'm really sorry, Maka..." Soul apologized again.

"Soul, you don't need to apologize again and again.." Maka laughed weakly.

"Maka, there's something I need to tell you..."

"W-what is it?"

"I've always wanted to tell you this... I... I-I..." Soul took a deep breath and hugged her tighter.

"I Love You!" Maka's eyes widened and some tears fell.

"I just realized it now... I've always loved you... Please Maka... please..." Soul then realized Maka hugged him back tightly.

"Soul! You're so stupid!"

"Eh? What?"

"Why did you just say that now...?"

"Maka..." Soul slightly glanced at him.

"I love you too, Soul! Very much!" Soul's eyes widened.

"Earlier I was too confused... I didn't know why I felt like that when you and I had an argument... It's like my whole world crashed down..."

"You know, I felt like that earlier too... Maka, I'm so happy.." Soul smiled gently.

Maka closed her eyes and felt the warmness of their hug. "Me too, Soul.." they broke the hug. Soul smiled at her and leaned close to her face. Maka closed her eyes and leaned as well. Their lips where almost touching when all of a sudden.

"Hey~! I'm home you guys! Whoa..! Did I miss something?" Blair opened the door and stared at them. Maka and Soul immediately pulled back and turned red.

"Blair! Why didn't you knock! You stupid cat!" Maka snatched a book and chased Blair out of their apartment. "Wait! Don't be like that Maka! Nya!" Blair's voice could be heard as Maka chased her outside. Soul looke at the door swinging.

"Man, that cat..." Soul scratched his head. "That was close, you know that?" Soul smiled.

* * *

><p>xXxThe Next MorningxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka climbed the stairs of the academy then Maka stopped. Soul who was three steps ahead of her stopped as well.<p>

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul asked. Maka looked away.

"Are you worried on how people would react about us?" he asked again. "Yeah..."

Soul smiled. "C'mon Maka, we're in this together." Soul stretched out a hand. "and those partner-request letters? They'll get tired of it.."

"Are we going to walk or are we going to sit out of class again?" Maka smiled back at him and grabbed his hand. They walked. Maka then ran up making Soul almost trip.

"H-hey! Slow down Maka!" Maka faced at him as they both ran.

"You know Soul? I love you! I love you very much!" Soul smiled at Maka.

"I love you too, Maka! Very much!

* * *

><p><strong><em>End<em>**

* * *

><p>So... um, how was it? I know the ending kinda sucks but, I wish you enjoyed the story. :)<p>

See you guys again in the next story!

Last chapter... *tearbends*

Wait a minute...


	11. Eleven

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

FINAL Last chapter... Of course I couldn't just leave my OC hanging.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul was walking along the corridor holding hands. Everybody was looking at them whispering to one another.<p>

"No! Don't tell me...!" one girl said to the other.

"I can't believe it!" the other girl said.

"There goes our chance in becoming a strong weapon..." a boy said.

Maka worriedly looked around. "Uh, Soul... they're talking about us.." she looked at Soul's calm face.

"Don't worry they'll get tired of it..." Soul smirked. Maka pouted her lips and stomped at Soul's foot.

"Hey! That hurts! What did you do that for?" Soul looked at Maka. "Don't you think your being too careless Soul?" she asked.

"I only care about you" Soul grinned at her. Maka stared at him and turned red.

"Hey, guys!" they both turned their faces at front. They saw Hiroshi. Maka's eyes widened.

"H-Hiroshi! What are you doing here?" Maka panicked at the thought that he and Soul might fight again., but she was completely unaware that Soul and Hiroshi had a talk after theirs.

"I was just passing by when I saw you two" Hiroshi smiled. Hiroshi then locked his eyes on Soul.

"Hey, Soul!" Hiroshi greeted.

"Hey, there Hiroshi!" Soul smiled. Maka looked at them both uneasily.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hiroshi asked Soul. Maka looked more uneasy.

"Sure" Soul and Hiroshi started to move outside. "Maka, go ahead if you want to, I'll just talk with him..." Soul said.

"U-uh, s-sure! J-just don't do anything...stupid!" Maka had a face of disapproval.

"I will!" Soul's hand waved at her. Maka groaned.

"I'll just wait here, in case they do anything stupid.." she sighed.

"So, what's up with you two? I see you're holding hands already" Hiroshi smiled at him weirdly.

"Uh, yeah, long story...hehe" Soul blushed as he rubbed his head. "How about you? You look more blooming today.." Soul asked Hiroshi.

"Uh, yeah, about that... I already found a meister." Hiroshi said.

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah, I met her after that talk I had with you last night... I bumped into her when I was walking..." Hiroshi cheerfully said.

"Good for you"

"Hey! Hiroshi! WHat are you doing there? We need to go to class already?" a girl shouted from behind them as she ran towards Hiroshi. She had red, shoulder-length hair. She wore a green jacket and a black skirt with black knee socks.

"Oh, hey, Anya, sorry I just had to greet a friend" Hiroshi paused. "Anya this is Soul Eater, the death scythe... Soul this is Anya, my meister" he continued.

"Nice to meet you sir!" Anya smiled at him.

"Me too" Soul smiled back at her. "Hmm, too bad Maka's not here..." Hiroshi said.

"Wait... _the Maka Albarn?_" Anya's eyes widened.

"Yeah, haven't I told you yesterday?"

"You didn't say anything about her being the death scythe's meister! Cool! I can't believe you met her personally!" Anya excitedly said. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Didn't you say we need to get to class?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, yes! Right! It's a pleasure meeting you! I look forward to the day I could meet your meister!" she said as she and Hiroshi ran back to the school. Soul smiled and walked back in. When he got in he saw Maka talking to her father.

Soul sighed. "Geez she's a stubborn girl" Soul approached.

"I'm fine, Papa... don't fret about it, I can take care of myself.." Maka said as Spirit threw questions at her. Then he saw Soul approaching.

"SouL! How is your mission going?" Spirit proudly asked.

"It's going fine, sir!" Soul said as he wrapped his arm aroung Maka's waist. Spirit's jaw dropped when he saw this.

"Wait... when did this happen?" Spirit threw a tantrum.

"Sorry, Papa, I'd like to answer your question, but we really need to go to class now, bye!" Maka grabbed Soul's hand and ran away. Spirit sobbed as he stared at them.

"My Maka... is growing up early!" Spirit managed to smile.

"What mission?" Maka and Soul ran. Soul grinned.

"A mission that made me realize everything!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Real End<strong>_

* * *

><p>:) I hope you guys enjoyed this story!<p>

See you guys next time! XD


End file.
